


Angst

by kiinqarthur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiinqarthur/pseuds/kiinqarthur
Summary: Okay, so just a drabble I wrote after I killed off one of my OCs girlfriends.





	Angst

Marlyn sunk to his knees. He was falling apart; his whole world was falling apart. God, just two days ago she'd been there with him. He missed her, he needed her. It didn't seem real. She was so young.  _How could she just die? Why her? Why not him? It should've been him...._  Tears streamed down the young man's ghostly pale cheeks. He wasn't great at emotions, whether it be understanding them or dealing with them. He, however, knew he was sad. He was extremely sad, but it...was different from sad?

 

Yes, this was very different from sad. He felt angry. He was angry at the attacker, for hurting her. But, mostly, he was angry at himself, for not trying harder to protect her. He could have done more! The scene kept replaying over and over and over again, as if his mind was a tape and some sadistic greater power was pressing the replay button. It had been a quick ordeal. They were holding hands, walking through the park.

 

Marlyn was going to propose to her. He had brought her out to the little creek. That had been where their first date was.  _How perfect._ He hadn't gotten her ring. He just planned to ask. Things didn't go as planned. It was dusk, and something had made them both uneasy. Before he could say anything, he heard a gunshot. 

 

_Thalia had been shot in the neck._

 

That scene replayed again. Marlyn was sobbing now. His eyeliner had streaked down his cheeks. He couldn't handle it anymore. He didn't like crying, it made him feel vulnerable. So he just didn't cry. Crying was for the weak.  _Maybe he was just weak? That would explain why he was crying so much._ Marlyn had always viewed himself as emotionally stable and strong in the past. He didn't feel stable and strong now, that was for sure.

 

Every time he closed his eyes he saw her laying in the grass with a hole in her neck. Then he saw her choking on her own blood. She had died quick, at least.  But she had been scared. Scared was something Marlyn was familiar with. Scared was a good thing, scared was necessary for survival. Except Thalia was scared in a bad way, and she didn't survive.

 

In that moment, he realised that that was what made him sad. 

 

He was sad because she had died in fear.

 

_Fear was supposed to be a good thing._

 


End file.
